Head over Heels
by Sapphyr Black
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione's 2nd year. Wood's 6th year. 3 new girls come to Hogwarts, 2 end up on the Quidditch team, one by accident. What happens when Wood meets someone who's just as good as him in Quidditch? Plez R
1. Default Chapter

A hand shook hard at his shoulder, moving him from his warm spot.  
  
"But I don't want to get up mum," he sleepily whined.  
  
"Ron, stop kidding yourself. Get up, we're late!" his friend order, "Do you know what Professor McGonagall's gonna do to us? Our second year, first day of school and we're late again!"  
  
"Harry, don't worry. I'll get dressed and you wait downstairs okay?" the redheaded wizard rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
"Fine, but hurry," he gave in. 'You'd think he'd be less uptight, with being who he is and all. My friend, Harry Potter,' and with that thought Ron smiled and struggled out of bed and to his dresser. Within less than 5 minutes, he came flying down the stairs chocolate frog, papers and books in hand, cape flowing behind him.  
  
"Finally," Harry exhaled.  
  
"What? I had to get something to eat," he held out his chocolate frog.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that, but that gives me another reason to be mad at you," he tossed Ron his wand.  
  
He scrambled to catch it, dropping all of his belongings in the process. His card from the box slid across the floor and under the coffee table.  
  
"Now see what you've gone and done!" Ron yelled in frustration.  
  
He ran over to the table and bent down on his knees. He reached under and grabbed his card hitting his head on the way back up.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"But it hurts," Ron complained as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Come on," Harry grabbed Ron's hand and yanked him to the door, out the hall, down the changing staircases, and straight into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ah! Good morning gentlemen. I doubt you have trouble finding your way this time," she smiled slightly.  
  
"You know those staircases," Draco stood up.  
  
"That's enough Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, need I remind you how important it is to be here and on time?" she demanded.  
  
"No Professor McGonagall," they answered in unison.  
  
"Now take your seats," she ordered. Ron hid his chocolate frog in the inside pocket of his cloak as he sat down in the 2nd row between Harry and Hermione. "So glad you could join us," she whispered bitterly to him as she pushed her crimped hair to the side.  
  
"What are we doing today Hermione?" Harry questioned.  
  
"We were reviewing our spells and awaiting new students' arrivals," she replied.  
  
"Does anybody recall the transition incantation?" McGonogall asked. Immediately, Hermoine's hand shot into the air and waved around like a dog's tail.  
  
"I think Hermione might know this one," Draco joked. The two students sitting next to him broke out in laughter, while he, himself, tried to stifle his.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you do not stop this behavior now, you will come up here and demonstrate every incantation in the book. Now any other comments?" McGonagall scolded. Draco slid back into his seat like a snake with his eyes narrowing to small slits for a deathly glare. "Now, the incantation, go ahead Hermione," she said as she walked back to her desk and took a seat. Hermione stood up, straightened out her cloak and walked to the front of the gothic classroom. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and stood silent for a moment studying the surrounding and the class. She lifted up her wand in her right hand and cleared her throat.  
  
"First . . ." she was interrupted by the door slamming open and there stood Dumbledore.  
  
"The young ones, they're here," he smiled.  
  
"Oh wonderful. Students, lets head for the main hall to greet them," McGonagall stood up. As if on cue, the whole class stood up, whether they wanted to or not, and walked out the door not in a line formation or something even remotely close. 


	2. The sorting and a surprise

They reached the main hall where the ceiling had been placed under a spell again to imitate the night sky while candles hovered in the air. Each house sat together at their table, with their pointed hats and in full uniform, preparing for the new arrivals. Next to Dumbledore's large king-like chair sat a stool and atop the stool, sat the mystical sorting hat awaiting the evening. Tattered and torn was he, even more so than last year. The incident with the troll had left him with twice as many holes than he started with, but were now newly patched. One table in the center of the room was left empty, ready to sit the newcomers as they awaited their fate with the hat. A stampede of feet began ringing all throughout the old hallways of Hogwarts, squeals and gasps bellowed up to the highest towers, they had arrived. Hundred of new students flooded into the main hall like wild rapids of water, there were a great deal more than last year. Most took their seats while some remained standing. The students standing looked a good deal older than the rest, they resembled third year students at the most. As the chattering continued from table to table, Dumbledore arose, his seat sqeaking as it was pushed back.  
  
"Quiet!" he bellowed.  
  
Silence quickly swept the room, if one was dropped, you could hear a pin fall.  
  
"Thank you. We would like to welcome you to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We now inform you that the dark forest and the left wing are strictly forbidden and there is a reason that we have a restricted section in the library. Now Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore informed.  
  
As he pulled his chair close to the table, he slowly sat back down while Professor McGonagall rose next to him, scroll in hand. "Good evening, I will read your name off this list. Once your name has been called, rise and come forth so that we may sort you into your houses, lets begin shall we? Gregory Killen," she read.  
  
A boy with green eyes and spiked red hair stood up and walked up to the stool. He sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the old cap upon his head. "Ravenclaw," it yelled. The boy removed the hat and ran to his new table.  
  
'Next we have Bella Sanchez," McGonagall replied. A girl with sandy blonde hair that went to her mid-back who was already standing, walked up and took a seat. 'Gryfindor!' it announced. She stood up, smiled widely, and made her way to the Gryfindor table. Harry noticed that she was taller than the first years so he guessed that she was a third year. Her name was followed by a few first year students, some scattered between Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, but few in Gryfindor.  
  
"Jade Katan," McGonagall called. A girl with brown wavy hair and green cat- like eyes walked up and took a seat. "Hm, there are many different parts to this one yes? This house could use you, Gryfindor," the hat yelled. The hat was removed and the girl found her seat next to Bella.  
  
'Samuel Maccaglia," McGonagall said. A boy who seemed taller and thinner than most in the crowd, stood up. He had black hair and brown eyes with a strip of black through them. He took a seat, 'Slytherin,' the hat called. He smiled slightly to the side and sauntered over to his table.  
  
"Following Samuel is Katrina Rose," she read.  
  
"Actually, it's Ross not Rose, Professor," a girl corrected who was one of the few standing.  
  
She made her way up to her fate. She had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes that were quite unusual (they tended to change color with her mood) and she had a very strange accent, American. Boys of all ages and years heads popped up as she made her way through the crowd and took a seat. To Fred and George's surprise even Oliver Wood seemed intrigued by this new girl.  
  
"You are new and different, very different indeed. There's a great deal of courage but there's also brains and guts, you'd be good for Slytherin, but even better in Gryfindor," the hat decided.  
  
She carefully removed the hat, placed it on the stool and took a seat between the trouble twins, Fred and George since they moved to make room for her pushing Ron closer to the edge. She was across from Oliver and diagonal to Harry. As the ceremony continued, proper introductions were done at the Gryfindor table.  
  
'So what accent is that?" George questioned Katrina.  
  
"American," she replied simply.  
  
"So you're from America," Fred wondered.  
  
"Yes, that would seem the logical answer," she said, silently rolling her eyes.  
  
"What part?" Harry inquired.  
  
"I was born in Orlando, Florida. When I was eight, we moved to Los Angeles, California and when my mother found out my father was a wizard, we moved to England. My parents are divorced, they have been for some time. My mother moved out on me and my father soon after she found out so that's why we came to England. My father wanted me to go to Hogwarts," she informed.  
  
"Wow, I'm sorry 'bout your parents," Harry apologized.  
  
"It's okay, if that hadn't have happened, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" she smiled slightly.  
  
"Don't worry, my parents are divorced as well," Oliver stated. Fred and George's faces turned from nothing but happiness into complete shock. Here was Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryfindor Quidditch team and mister 'keep to himself' telling someone he just met something that he never even told them. And with that last statement, the ceremony began to slow down and finally came to an end. 


	3. Quidditch Dilemma

Soon the new students were shown to their new houses and everything was fine. Katrina, Bella and Jade were all placed in 5th year and Gregory and Samuel were placed in 4th year. Everything was going smoothly until Katie Bell, the Gryfindor chaser and who had been obsessing over Oliver Wood since their first Quidditch match, was hit with a bludger in her right dominant arm during their 1st game of the season against Ravenclaw. Her arm was placed in a cast and was told not to play Quidditch during the rest of her year, doctor's orders. It was a big blow to the team, hey were in dyer need of a chaser, with a big match against Slytherin drawing near. "It's very important that we get a chaser and extremely soon," Oliver demanded. "Well, how are we supposed to find a chaser so fast?" Harry asked. "Well, they'd have to be good," Fred said. "And know what they're doing," George added. "We did find Jade since Alicia left," Angelina informed. "They also have to be wicked fast on a broom," Oliver added to the previous comments. Outside, the wind blew hard around them. A quaffle flew inches away from George's head sending him to the ground on his side. "Hey, who threw that?" he asked as he held his side. Angelina ran over to him and helped him off the ground and to his feet. They looked up and saw Katrina hovering on her broom. She looked at the quaffle in her hand and smiled. She then threw it faster than it had arrived to Bella who was yards away. Katrina took off and was next to Bella in less than a few seconds. "Team, I think Gryfindor has found its new chaser," Wood smirked. 


End file.
